


Cheer Up~

by KSPForever1038



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuddles, F/M, For a ton of amazing art and their friendship, Implied Sexual Content, In Heat Elements but, Mafia Tale Sans, No Smut, None at all folks, Not Frans I stg, Pet Names, Reader Goes By She/They, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, This is for a very dear friend of mine, Tired man wants his lover, ambiguous reader, crooning, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: A long day mixed in with idiots and goons had Sans feeling a bit stressed. Nothing a small visit from his S/O can't fix~





	Cheer Up~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinMaster4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinMaster4life/gifts).

> This is for a friend of mine, but I kept things ambiguous for anybody else wanting to calm down and cuddle with a Mafia Sans~

His head was pounding as he remained bent over his desk, his scars throbbing as he looked over the paperwork over and over again. The words he was once able to read over no problem jumbled together, and that on top of the newbies he had to deal with earlier…

A pissed off boss was not a good thing to deal with. Typically. A few soft knocks to the door had him letting out a low growl, snapping towards it.

“I told you guys to back off and leave me alone already. Do I gotta kill somebody ta get my point--” Looking up to see you was definitely surprising, even more so as you slowly shifted into the room, moving off to the bar he had shoved against one of the walls. Digging around in the cupboard, you let out a round of soft laughter, mixing something up that he couldn’t see.

“Heard from some of the men that the boss was upset… That he was growling and huffing at everybody that came within twenty feet of him, that he almost killed a man for tripping in front of him. I said no, not  _ my _ boss, he treats me so gently and well.” The robe you decided to wear was wound loosely around your body, it being achingly obvious when you turned around with a glass, a cigar, and a lighter in your hands.

“What’s got my Sans all upset, hm? What’s got the boss so tense?...” His chair was pushed back after the glass was set on his desk, knees immediately drawn together so you setting yourself into his lap was of no issue. His arms came up to wrap around your waist no sooner than you were settled, still speechless as you ran a hand atop of his skull.

“Babydoll…” As soon as one of his many pet names slipped, he melted, drooping into your arms as if he would slip away no problem. A few gentle kisses against his cranium had him crooning, truly relaxing into you. “It’s justa… I’m…”

“Mm, maybe you should have your drink first. Made you a nice fizzy soda.”

“Dun want it. Want you instead.” His grip tightened but not by much, his face burrowing into the crook of your neck. Teeth gently nipped over well known areas, the croons rising yet again as he held you there. “M’head was poundin’, babydoll… Without you here, it’s like my SOUL’s tearin’ in two.”

“Well, maybe if somebody would listen to me when I say your men can handle it…” You trailed off, spinning a finger against his skull as your eyes rolled. A bad habit, but he tended to take on too much. “C’mon, that’s enough work today. Why not make your secretary actually do something for a change? He’s barely done anything this week.”

“But…”

“Sans, darling… Look at me, hm?” You tilted his chin up, forcing him to look you in the eye. Going over sharp teeth and a slightly cracked eye, you slide the robe off a bit more so your be and shoulders were fully out and vulnerable.

"You've gotta take care of yourself, y'know… I'll let you relax, you can bite me, but you've  _ got  _ to take the rest of the day-- Ah!"

His entire being shuddered when your bitten up and marked shoulder was presented, your eyes maintaining contact with his until you offered. Barely hearing the rules, he burrowed and slowly sank his teeth in, hands now gripping onto your body as tight as he could. 

If his growls were any sign, it was a good one.

"Didn't let me finish… Ya jerk." A breathy laugh escaped you as you felt him grind them down a bit, yet another mark to be added to the broad collection. By the time he pulled away to lap anything up, you were definitely pure mush in his lap.

"Oh how the tables have turned, sweet Kitten… You knew exactly what I needed , huh?"

"When don't I? Not like you were the only one that needed this… Now, that break."

"How about I just keep you here, and we'll take an early lunch?... I could use the company." He nudged his now closed teeth against the new bite, crooning yet again as he held you.

"You're paying."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, sweet Kitten…" He finally reached onto the desk, snatching up the cigar while you lit the end. Taking in a deep breath, he let the smoke roll over, your head resting firmly against his chest.

"No other way."

**Author's Note:**

> A little short I know, but I hope you liked it! My writing blog over on Tumblr is @KSPForeverWriting, send me some requests!!


End file.
